X-Men (Filmreihe)
Die X-Men (Earth-10005) sind eine US-amerikanische Filmreihe, welche nun schon seit über fünfzehn Jahren von 20th Century Fox produziert wird und sich immer wieder regelmäßig auf der Leinwand zeigt. Im Jahr 2013 wurde bekannt gegeben, dass Fox vorhabe, das X-Men-Universum auszubauen. Zu diesem Zweck, unterschrieb Drehbuchautor und Produzent Simon Kinberg im selben Jahr einen Dreijahresvertrag, in welchem er ein eigenes X-Men-Universum kreieren sollte. Zu Aus diesem Grund wurde unter anderem auch der Comic-Autor Mark Millar verpflichtet, welcher maßgeblich daran beteiligt sein sollte, das sogenannte Universum zu etablieren. Die erste Trilogie ist heute auch unter dem Titel klassische Trilogie bekannt und erzählt den Kampf der X-Men gegen die Bruderschaft der Mutanten und den Versuch friedlich mit den Menschen zusammenzuleben. Diese Reihe startete 2000 mit Bryan Singers'' X-Men'' und wurde 2006 mit dem, von Fans eher kritisch gesehenen X-Men: Der letzte Widerstand beendet. Hierbei führte Singer nicht mehr Regie und wurde durch Brett Ratner ersetzt. Ebenfalls seit Anbeginn dabei ist Produzentin Lauren Shuler Donner, welche bis heute jeden einzelnen X-Men-Film produziert hat. Anfang der 2010er Jahre versuchte man mit der sogenannten Origins-Reihe, die mit dem Solo-Film ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' ihren Anfang nahm, einige Hintergrundgeschichten von Charakteren der klassischen Trilogie zu verfilmen. Doch durch den mittelmäßigen Erfolg des Wolverine-Solo-Filmes wurde die Reihe vorerst eingestellt und man startete 2011 mit ''X-Men: Erste Entscheidung'' die sogenannte Prequel-Trilogie, in welcher man die jungen Jahre von Charles Xavier und Magneto vom Anfang ihrer Freundschaft bis zu ihrer erbitterten Feindschaft zeigt. Diese Trilogie soll 2016 mit X-Men: Apocalypse ihr Ende finden. Bis ins Jahr 2018 wurden fünf weitere Filme des Franchises angekündigt. Dies liegt vor allem daran, dass Marvel ab 2008 begann, ein eigenständiges zusammenhängendes Universum zu kreieren, das sogenannte Marvel Cinematic Universe. Und auch andere Konkurrenten wie Warnes DC's Shared Unverse und Sonys Spider-Man sind im Begriff ihre eigenen Comicproduktionen miteinander zu verbinden. Durch die fast ausschließlichen Negativkritiken, die das Fantastic Four Reboot erhielt, gaben Simon Kinberg und Hutch Parker im August 2015 jedoch an, die Fantastic Four und X-Men werden in parallelen Welten existieren. Mit dem Film X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit kehrte Bryan Singer 2014 zum Franchise zurück und bescherte ihm mit Einnahmen von über 700 Millionen US-Dollar den bis dato finanziell erfolgreichsten und auch bei Kritikern anerkanntesten X-Men-Film. Der Film stellt unter anderem ein sogenanntes Soft-Reboot dar und erklärt einige Geschehnisse von älteren X-Men-Filmen, insbesondere X-Men: Der letzte Widerstand und X-Men Origins: Wolverine, für nichtig und ändert im Verlauf der Handlung die Vergangenheit, sodass einige Entscheidungen der Vorgänger rückgängig gemacht wurden, beziehungsweise die neuen Filme ohne Bezug auf die alten Filme produziert werden. Somit ist quasi die gesamte Timeline des Franchise auf Null gesetzt worden. Einzig der direkte Vorgänger'' X-Men: Erste Entscheidung'' blieb von diesen Ereignissen verschont und kann somit auch zur neuen Timeline gezählt werden. Im Frühjahr 2017 erschien Logan – The Wolverine, der letzte Teil der Wolverine-Trilogie und Hugh Jackmans Abschied aus dem Franchise. Einen Monat zuvor feierte Legion, die Erste Serie des Universums, auf FX ihre Premiere. Die Serie wurde von Kritikern mit großem Lob entgegen genommen und wurde um eine weitere Staffel verlängert. Weiterin, folgte im Herbst 2017 die Ausstrahlung einer weiteren Serie. The Gifted lief auf FOX an. Für 2018 ist die Veröffentlichung Zweier weiterer Filme geplant. Deadpool 2 '' und ''X-Men: Dark Phoenix sollen alle im Lauf des Jahres veröffentlicht werden. Im Jahr 2019 sollen New Mutants und Gambit folgen. Zudem ist die Veröffentlichung sechs weiterer Filme bis ins Jahr 2021 geplant. Filmreihe Serien FX FOX Wichtige Charaktere Mutanten *'James Howlett/Logan/Wolverine' (Hugh Jackman): Ein Mutant mit der Fähigkeit zur Selbstregeneration. Hinzu kommen noch knöcherne Klauen, sowie ein ausgeprägter Geruchssinn. Durch seine Kräfte altert er langsamer als andere Menschen. Notgedrungen nimmt er an einem Experiment teil, wodurch sein Skelett mit dem seltenen und unzerstörbaren Metall Adamantium ummantelt wird. Er ist Mitglied der X-Men. *'Prof. Charles Xavier/Professor X' (Patrick Stewart/James McAvoy): Ist der Gründer und Leiter der X-Mansion, nach außen hin eine Schule für hochbegabte Jugendliche, jedoch werden dort Mutanten unterrichtet. Professor X wurde durch einen Unfall querschnittsgelähmt und hat die Fähigkeit der Telepathie. Er stammt aus einem wohlhabenden Haus und versucht zwischen Menschen und Mutanten zu vermitteln. Zudem ist er der Gründer der X-Men *'Erik Lensherr/Magneto' (Ian McKellen/Michael Fassbender): Ein deutscher Mutant mit der Fähigkeit Metall zu manipulieren. Magneto hält Mutanten für die überlegene Spezies und versucht mit der Bruderschaft der Mutanten die Menscheit zu unterjochen. Lensherr stammt gebürtig aus Deutschland und ist jüdischer Abstammung. Als kleiner Junge kam er in ein Konzentrationslager wo seine Eltern ermordet wurden. Trotz seiner unterschiedlichen Ansichten ist er immer noch mit Charles befreundet. *'Raven Darkholme/Mystique' (Rebecca Romijn/Jennifer Lawrence): Eine Formwandlerin, die in ihrer Jugend mit Charles Xavier eng befreundet war. Sie schloss sich aber Magneto an, da sie es leid war sich vor den Menschen verstecken zu müssen. *'Dr. Hank McKoy/Beast' (Kelsey Grammer/Nicholas Hoult): *'Ororo Munroe/Storm' (Halle Berry/Alexandra Shipp): Ororo Munroe ist eine Lehrerin an Xaviers Institut für hochbegabte Jugendliche. Sie ist in der Lage, das Wetter zu kontrollieren. *'Scott Summers/Cyclops' (James Marsden/Tye Sheridan): Ein weiterer Lehrer an Xaviers Schule. Er kann aus seinen Augen einen mächtigen Energiestrahl abfeuern. Nach einer Verletzung in seiner Jugend ist er nicht mehr in der Lage, dies zu kontrollieren. Er ist auf eine spezielle Rubinquarz-Brille angewiesen, um seine Kräfte zu blocken. *'Dr. Jean Grey/Phoenix' (Famke Janssen/Sophie Turner): Jean Grey ist ebenfalls eine Lehrerin an Xaviers Schule. Sie ist eine der mächtigsten Mutanten der Welt, was ihr lange nicht bewusst war. In ihr existiert eine zweite Persönlichkeit namens Phoenix, die von Professor Xavier in ihrem Kopf weggesperrt wurde. Jean fühlt sich sowohl zu Scott Summers, als auch zu Logan hingezogen. *'Marie D'Arcanto/Rogue' (Anna Paquin): Rogue ist eine junge Mutantin, die gerade erst ihre Kräfte entdeckt hat. Sie ist in der Lage, die Kräfte anderer Lebewesen zu absorbieren und kurzzeitig zu nutzen. *'Bobby Drake/Iceman' (Shawn Ashmore): Bobby ist ein Schüler an Xaviers Schule. Er ist dazu in der Lage Eis zu erschaffen und zu kontrollieren. Er verliebt sich in Rogue. *'Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat' (Ellen Page): Kitty Pryde ist eine weitere Schülerin an der Schule. Sie ist in der Lage zu phasen, d. h. durch Wände zu gehen. Im späteren Verlauf entdeckt sie eine Erweiterung ihrer Fähigkeit, die es ihr erlaubt, den Verstand einer Person für einige Stunden in die Vergangenheit zu schicken. *'Piotr Rasputin/Colossus' (Daniel Cudmore/Andre Tricoteux): Piotr Rasputin ist ein Ausbilder an Xaviers Schule. Er ist vor allem auf die Kampfausbildung spezialisiert. *'Wade Wilson/Deadpool' (Ryan Reynolds): Wade Wilson ist kein X-Men, sondern ein Söldner, der nach seiner Krebsdiagnose an einem verwerflichen Experiment teilgenommen hat. Dies gab ihm Selbstheilungskräfte, die stärker sind als die von Wolverine, enstellten jedoch seinen Körper. *'Remy LeBeau/Gambit' (Taylor Kitsch/Channing Tatum): Remy LeBeau ist (noch) kein X-Men. Er kann Objekte kinetisch aufladen, sodass sie bei einem Aufschlag explodieren. Dafür benutzt er gerne Spielkarten, die er nach seinen Gegnern wirft. Menschen *'Col. William Stryker '(Josh Helman/Danny Huston): Stryker hasst Mutanten und sieht sie als Plage an, die ausgerottet werden muss. Dafür experimentiert er auch an ihnen, wie er es mit Wolverine tat. *'Robert Kelly' (Bruce Davison): ist den Mutanten ebenfalls kritisch gegenüber eingestellt. Magneto entführt ihn und setzt ihn Strahlung aus, sodass auch er mutiert. Jedoch erweist sich die Mutation als instabil. *'Moira MacTaggert' (Rose Byrne/Oliva Williams): Moira ist eine der wenigen menschlichen Verbündeten der X-Men. Anfangs arbeitete sie für das CIA, die zusammen mit den Mutanten versuchten, einen 3. Weltkrieg zu verhindern. Später wechselte sie in die Medizin. Zeitliche Darstellung der Ereignisse des Universums Alte Zeitlinie *3.000 vor Christus: Apocalypse wird im alten Ägypten wie ein Gott verehrt. Ihm stehen seine Apokalyptischen Reiter zur Seite. *Kanada: 1845 tötet Victor Creeds Vater Thomas Logan, Wolverines Vater. Daraufhin zeigt sich James Howletts/Wolverines Mutation und er tötet Creed mit seinen Knochenklauen. Zusammen mit Victor flieht James. *Als Soldaten nehmen Victor und James an dem Amerikanischen Bürgerkrieg, dem Ersten und Zweiten Weltkrieg sowie dem Vietnamkrieg teil. *1944 wird der junge Erik Lensherr in ein Konzentrationslager in Polen gebracht. Als er von seiner Mutter getrennt wird, offenbaren sich seine Mutantenkräfte. Er wird zu dem KZ-Wissenschaftler Dr. Klaus Schmidt gebracht. Um seine Kräfte auszulösen, tötet Schmidt im Beisein von Erik dessen Mutter. Daraufhin offenbaren sich seine Kräfte und Dr. Schmidt nimmt ihn unter seine Fittiche. *Ebenfalls in 1944 ertappt der junge Amerikaner Charles Xavier zuhause eine Einbrecherin. Mithilfe seiner thelepatischen Fähigkeiten findet er heraus, dass es sich um die junge Gestaltenwandlerin Raven Darkholme handelt, die sich in seine Mutter verwandelt hatte. Die beiden stellen sich einander vor und werden Freunde. *Am 09. August 1945 rettet Wolverine den Soldaten Yashida vor dem Atombombenabwurf auf Nagasaki. *1962 versucht der inzwischen erwachsen gewordene Erik seinen Peiniger Schmidt zu finden. Er findet heraus, dass dieser sich angeblich in Argentinien versteckt hat. In einer Bar in Argentinien trifft er auf zwei deutsche Ex-Soldaten die nun als Schweinebauer und Schneider abreiten. Nach einer kurzen Auseinandersetzung tötet er diese. *Charles Xavier erhält zu dieser Zeit seinen Doktortitel und wird kurz darauf von Moira MacTaggert, die Informationen über Mutanten sammelt, angesprochen. *Erik und Charles treffen das erste Mal aufeinander, als sie unabhängig voneinander Klaus Schmidt/Sebastian Shaw verfolgen. Shaw entkommt und Erik wird von Charles gerettet. *Gemeinsam arbeiten Charles und Erik für die Regierung, um Shaw zu stoppen, der einen weiteren Weltkrieg auslösen will. Sie rekrutieren weitere Mutanten und gründen die ersten X-Men. *Oktober 1962: Den X-Men gelingt es, die Eskalation der Kuba-Krise abzuwenden. Erik tötet Shaw und verletzt versehentlich Charles' Wirbelsäule, sodass er nicht mehr laufen kann. Zusammen mit Raven und einigen anderer Mutanten verlässt er daraufhin die X-Men. *1963 versucht Erik den Mord an John F. Kennedy zu verhindern, der auch ein Mutant ist. Er scheitert und wird als vermeintlicher Täter inhaftiert. *Raven befreit einige Mutanten, die in Vietnam gekämpft hatten, die anschließend für Experimente missbraucht werden sollten. Aus Rache geht sie auf die Jagd nach Bolivar Trask, der die Sentinels für die Bekämpfung der Mutantenbedrohung entwickelt. Sie ermordet ihn und setzt dabei eine Kette von Ereignissen in Gang, die zu einer dunklen Zukunft führen werden. Die Regierung entwickelt die Sentinels mithilfe von Ravens DNS weiter. *1979 wird Wolverine im Rahmen des Weapon-X-Programms Adamantium in seinem Körper implantiert. Er ist gezwungen gegen Wade Wilson zu kämpfen, an dem ebenfalls experimentiert wurde. Nach den Ereignissen verliert Wolverine sein Gedächtnis, als Stryker ihm mit einer Adamantium-Kugel in den Kopf schießt. *2000: Wolverine trifft auf Rogue, die von zu Hause fortgelaufen war, als ihre Kräfte ausbrachen. Nach einem Angriff von Sabretooth werden sie von Storm und Cyclops gerettet und zu Charles Xavier/Professor X gebracht. *Erik Lensherr/Magneto hat eine Maschine gebaut, mit der er normale Menschen in Mutanten verwandeln kann. Dabei dient er als Kernelement des Geräts. Er testet die Maschine an Senator Kelly, der nach seiner Flucht an den Folgen verstirbt. Magneto will Rogue für die Maschine einsetzen, da der Einsatz für ihn selbst tödlich wäre. Die X-Men schaffen es aber New York vor der Strahlung zu retten, indem sie die Maschine zerstören. Auch Rogue kann gerettet werden. *2003 verübt Nightcrawler ein Attentat auf den Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten von America. *Magneto sitzt in einem Gefängnis ein, während Professor X den Attentäter sucht. Er schickt Jean Grey und Storm aus, um Nightcrawler zu holen. Sie finden heraus, dass sein Verstand manipuliert worden war. Das alles entpuppt sich als Plan von Stryker, der den Krieg gegen Mutanten eröffnen will. *Beim Alkali Lake kommt es zum Kampf, bei dem am Ende Stryker getötet wird. Auch Jean Grey findet den Tod, als sie ihren Freunden zur Flucht verhilft. *2006 trauert Cyclops immer noch um Jean und begibt sich zum Alkali Lake, wo er auf sie trifft. Was er jedoch nicht weiß ist, dass ihre zweite Persönlichkeit Phoenix die Kontrolle über ihren Körper übernommen hat. Diese tötet nun Cyclops. *Zeitgleich kommt ein Mutantenheilmittel auf, das durch den Mutanten Leech gewonnen werden kann. *Beim Versuch Jean aus Phoenix zurückzuholen, wird Professor X getötet. *Phoenix schließt sich Magneto an, der das Mutantenheilmittel vernichten will. Es kommt zum Kampf auf Alcatraz, wo Leech untersucht wurde. Magneto kann gestoppt werden, indem ihm das Heilmittel injiziert wird. Jean kann kurz die Kontrolle über ihren Körper zurückerlangen und bittet Wolverine darum, sie zu töten. Er gewährt ihr den Wunsch. *Professor X gelingt es, sein Bewusstsein in seinen hirntoten Zwillingsbruder zu übertragen. *2013 trauert Wolverine immer noch um Jeans Tod und lebt zurückgezogen in den Wäldern, bis er von Yukio erfährt, dass Yashida im Sterben liegt. Er reist nach Japan, um sich von ihm zu verabschieden. Dieser will aber Wolverines Selbstheilungskräfte für sich haben, was ihm Wolverine aber verwehrt. *Yashida stirbt scheinbar und Yashidas Tochter Mariko wird beinahe entführt. Wolverine versucht sie so gut er kann zu beschützen. *Yashida, der hinter Marikos Entführung steckt, schafft es Wolverines Adamantium-Klauen abzutrennen und an sein Knochenmark zu gelangen. Dadurch kann er sich wieder verjüngen, doch er wird von seiner Tochter attackiert, wodurch Wolverine ihm den Todesstoß versetzen kann. *Wolverine hat seine Trauer überwunden und trifft einige Jahre später auf Professor X und Magneto, die ihm von einer großen Bedrohung berichten. *In einer dunklen Zukunft werden Mutanten systematisch von den Sentinels vernichtet. Einer kleinen Gruppe gelingt es immer wieder durch Kitty Prydes Fähigkeiten dem Tod zu entgehen, indem sie den Mutanten Bishop immer wieder in der Zeit zurückschickt um sich selbst zu warnen. Mit dieser Fähigkeit schicken sie Wolverine zurück in die 1960er, um Ravens Mord an Bolivar Trask zu verhindern, wodurch die Kette, die zur Vernichtung der Mutanten in Gang gesetzt wurde, begann. *Bei der Verteidigung von Kitty Pryde und dem bewusstlosen Wolverine, dessen Geist in der Vergangenheit ist, werden viele Mutanten getötet. Kitty Pryde wird ebenfalls verletzt und benötigt eine Pause. Um sie abzulösen, retten Professor X, Magneto und Iceman Rogue aus der Gefangenschaft der Sentinels, wobei Iceman getötet wird. Rogue übernimmt Kittys Platz und gemeinsam halten sie durch, bis in der Vergangenheit der Mord an Trask verhindert werden kann. Ende der Zeitlinie Neue Zeitlinie Die neue Zeitlinie setzt ein, nachdem der zeitreisende Wolverine die Ermordung Bolivar Trasks verhindern konnte. Alles, was nach diesem Zeitpunkt in der alten Zeitlinie geschah, wurde annulliert. * Wolverine kann Charles überzeugen Raven aufzuhalten. Gemeinsam befreien sie Erik aus der Haft. Beim Versuch Raven zu stoppen, will Erik drastische Maßnahmen ergreifen und versucht sie zu töten. Sie kann aber fliehen und verfolgt ihr Ziel weiter. Bei der Präsentation der Sentinels übernimmt Erik diese und hetzt sie auf Trask und die anderen anwesenden Politiker. Er kann aber gestoppt werden. Charles appelliert an Ravens Gewissen, die endlich von ihrem Plan ablässt. * Kurz darauf hat sie die Gestalt von Styker angenommen und fischt den bewusstlosen Wolverine, der sich an die vergangenen Ereignisse nicht mehr erinnern kann, aus einem Fluss. * X-Men: Apocalypse folgt... * 2014 verliebt sich Wade Wilson in die Prostituierte Vanessa Carlysle. Nachdem er ihr einen Heiratsantrag macht, verliert er das Bewusstsein. Er leidet an Krebs im Endstadium * Wade wird angeboten, dass man ihn heilen kann. Dazu wird ihm ein Enzym gespritzt, das unter Folter seinen Körper um mutieren bringen soll. Ajax, der Leiter des Labors, enthüllt ihm, dass er versklavt werden soll, sobald er mutiert ist. Schließlich mutiert Wade, wobei er entstellt wird. Dafür hat er enorme Selbstheilungskräfte. Wade kann entkommen und wird von Ajax für tot gehalten. * Wade ist der Meinung, dass nur Ajax seinen enstellten Körper wieder hinbekommen kann und beginnt ihn zu jagen. So wie er jetzt aussieht, wagt er es nicht Vanessa unter die Augen zu treten. Er bastelt sich Kostüme und nennt sich nun Deadpool. * Nach zwei Jahren hat Deadpool Ajax gefunden, doch Colossus und Negasonic Teenage Warhead gehen dazwischen, weswegen Ajax entkommen kann. Ajax entführt daraufhin Vanessa, um sich an Deadpool zu rächen. Gemeinsam mit Colossus und Negasonic Teenage Warhead gelingt es Deadpool Vanessa zu retten. Ajax wird von Deadpool getötet, als dieser ihm offenbart, dass es für Deadpools Aussehen keine Heilung gibt. * Wolverine erwacht in der Zukunft der neuen Zeitlinie und kann sich an die alte Zeitlinie erinnern. Er trifft auf dem lebendigen Professor X, Jean Grey und Cyclops. Kritikerbewertung Während die Meisten Filme des X-Men-Franchise eine positive bekamen der dritte und vierte Film, sprich X-Men: Der letzte Widerstand und X-Men Origins: Wolverine, einen Veriss. So gelten die beiden Filme als Bruch der X-Men Reihe und wurden durch das Soft-Reboot 2014 revidiert. *Rotton Tomatoes sammelt Kritiken und bewertet die Postiven Stimmen in Prozent *IMDb bewertet von 1 bis 10 Sterne. *Moviejones bewertet von 1 bis 5 Hüten. *Filmstarts bewertet von 1 bis 5 Sternen Einnahmen Mit Gesamteinnahmen von fast vier Milliarden US-Dollar insgesamt belegt das X-Men-Franchise Platz neun der finanziell erfolgreichsten Filmreihen der Kinogeschichte. Die bisher acht erschienen Filme waren alle ein finanzieller Erfolg und schafften es mit ihren eigenen Fortsetzungen (X-Men 2, Wolverine: Weg des Kriegers und X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit) den Ursprungsfilm finanziell zu übertrumpfen. Trivia *In einem Interview mit Collider verriet Comic-Autor Mark Millar, dass man 5 bis 10 Franchises im X-Men-Universum plane. Außerdem sagte er, dass seine Rolle dabei weit aus größer sei als die eines Beraters. *Die Fantastic Four sollten in einem Crossover Film mit den X-Men zusammengeführt werden. Simon Kinberg und Hutch Parker gaben in einem Interview im August 2015 an, dass die Idee fallengelassen wurde. *Simon Kinberg korrigierte seine Aussage bezüglich dem Abschluss der Prequel-Trilogie und ihrem Abschluss mit X-Men: Apocalypse. Er meinte eigentlich, dass nur diese Trilogie zu Ende sei und er nicht ausschließt, dass man die Protagonisten noch mal in anderen Filmen sehen werden. *Laut El Mayimbe soll die sogenannte Singer-Ära mit X-Men: Apocalypse und Wolverine enden. Dies könnte bedeuten, dass Deadpool und Gambit eine neue X-Men-Ära einleiten werden. *Das X-Men-Universum rühmt sich damit seit 2014 für jeden ihre Filme einen Darsteller der HBO-Hitserie Game of Thrones zu casten, so etwa in X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit (Peter Dinklage), Deadpool (Ed Skrein), X-Men: Apoclapyse ''(Sophie Turner), ''Logan – The Wolverine (Richard E. Grant) und New Mutants (Maisie Williams). Siehe auch: *X-Men-Heptalogie *Wolverine-Triogie Kategorie:Filmreihe